This is the end
Esa noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza, permitiendo retumbar mi ventana; a este ruido, se sumaba el silbido exterior y su choque con el antiguo tejado de la casa en junto. Como comúnmente lo hago, me enterré en la cama que reposa directamente sobre el suelo, más bien, apenas un colchón, extendí mi mano y a mi izquierda está mi ordenador, siempre esperando silencioso y frío a que se haga efectiva mi visita, a darle la vida que solo yo se la he destinado. Irónicamente, la sociedad más amplia está en ella, mis relaciones, sentimientos, temores, es conocedora de todo, mas, lamentable la inexistencia de sentimiento, no podría decir amarla, un objeto más, un cotidiano objeto que poco a poco ha ido formando en mi el inconmensurable universo de lo que no existe, el mundo de la red. Esta noche de frío, la encendí con el común ademán de intentar ignorarla preparando algo para fumar, mientras ella está lista, supuse temerosa, debido a que tardó en encender; entonces, en esos momentos, mi mente solamente piensa en que un mejor trato podría haber evitado su fin, y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, similar a escalofrío, recorre mi espalda; de hecho esto me ha sucedido tantas veces, que lo siento como esas cosas, selectas pero al final, también cotidianas. Finalmente, encendió. Me adentré en los pasajes de siempre, vi un par de notas curiosas, y conversé con las personas que suelo conversar, de temas que no tienen mayor relevancia, por no mencionar, el grueso tiempo que gastamos hablando estupideces, so pretexto de dar rienda suelta a la imaginación. La medianoche estaba próxima, así que decidí empezar por despedirme de aquellos con quienes todavía conversaba. Mientras mis pensamientos iban y venían recordando todas aquellas ventanas que había abierto, y lo que en cada una de ellas hacía, intentando guardar lo innecesario y acumular de más información este pequeño ordenador, información que quizá nunca más iba a revisar, sin embargo, era clasificada como “importante” o “interesante” y de potencial uso; como recolectar basura digital; me encontré con una página de lo más curiosa, al dar un click innecesario en un espacio que ni siquiera me percaté, sin embargo, la ventana saltó de la nada y apareció, allí, delante del silencioso observador que se disponía a dormir, con el ruido del viento fuera, chocando todavía fuertemente en mi ventana, y la luz, llegando más tenue desde fuera que desde la pantalla, ambas, directamente sobre mi cara. El aspecto de la ventana era oscuro, opalescente, apenas con pocos gráficos, de tintura gótica o similar a artes que por ignorancia, me siento incapaz de seguir describiendo; sin embargo, resaltaba en medio, unas grandes y curvas letras doradas, “This is the end”; entonces me recordó directamente a la famosa canción del grupo The Doors, y a la figura del irreverente Morrison, hablando de un evidente final; intente darle click, y automáticamente, la página se cerró antes de poder acercar el puntero a las letras. Obviamente, este suceso no pasó de ser un suceso cotidiano más, más allá del drama que intente enfocar en este relato, en ese momento, no era más que una página viral. La apagué y nuevamente, a mi izquierda después de ahí colocarla, me recosté a dormir. Todo se volvió opaco, de repente pude ver mis manos en el sueño, y las cosas empezaban a tener tal textura que por un momento sentí, había superado la sensación de realidad, me sentía cansado, el aire era denso, sin embargo, me placía caminar; la extraña sensación de seguir un rumbo me invadía, a pesar de que conscientemente no conocía ningún camino, ni siquiera me era familiar el lugar en donde me encontraba; con lo poco que veía, notaba farotas en las calles, antiguas, y la calle cubierta por gruesos adoquines, con una uniformidad que el uso, había pasado de una forma aplanada, a ondulantes, salientes y entrantes de piedra que evidenciaban el frecuente camino de autos. Seguí por esa calle, a mi parecer, la hora era precisamente, la hora en la que me encontraba en el sueño, y por un momento perdí conciencia de estar dormido, debido a que las sensaciones eran tan reales que hasta podía sentir el frío posarse en mis labios y luego limpiarlos con mi lengua, pretendiendo mantenerlos húmedos y tibios. Más allá, llegué a un almacén, no me parecía extraño no haberme encontrado con gente, debido a la hora en que me encontraba, sin embargo, al llegar acá, me invadió un profundo sentimiento de soledad, la ciudad aparentaba estar vacía, y la ausencia de ruido era tal que si prestaba atención, en el silencio que dejaba por lapsos mi respirar, podía escuchar levemente, el latir del corazón, que poco a poco, se iba acelerando de inexplicable manera, el corazón latía con más fuerza y la respiración se aceleraba, entre en un momento de suma desesperación, intenté correr pero no encontraba destino, la vista perdía su rumbo, entonces, como por intuición, a mi izquierda divisé una pequeña luz, y corrí hacia allá. Llegué más que apresuradamente, y todavía seguía esa sensación en mi ser, esa angustiante e inexplicable desesperación que ni siquiera me permitía gesticular palabra (y es en este momento cuando noto que en realidad, en todo el sueño no me había escuchado hablar), levanto la cabeza y observo, bajo la luz naranja de un faro, que describe tan bien su trayectoria al chocar con la bruma, justo debajo del mismo, está Mariana, mi abuela, a quien no había visto hacia aproximadamente 8 meses; en sus manos estaba mi ordenador; cavilando en estos momentos, y ya con sentimientos totalmente cambiantes habiendo pasado (nuevamente sin percatarme) de lo desesperante a lo atónito, recuerdo que de hecho, la última vez que la vi, era antes de que mis padres me regalaran el computador, extrañamente, desde ese entonces, no volví a disponer de tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Mariana, lleva en su mano una navaja, yo intento hablarle pero no lo consigo, mi voz ha desaparecido, y solo me atrevo a presenciar el extraño evento que en el ensueño acontece: Toma la navaja, y con la fineza y dedicación que un ama de casa, corta el filete hasta conseguir pedazos tan finos, de la misma manera, toma su brazo y con su diestra haciendo un corte longitudinal en su muñeca, abre sus venas y empieza a desangrar, intento mover mis manos, pies, mi boca y alcanzarla, gritar, correr pero es inútil, estoy ahí para ser testigo de acto de tal atrocidad; finalmente, con la poca fuerza e infinita paciencia que todavía denota en su rostro, marca con sus dedos llenos de sangre sobre el ordenador “this is the end”, en ese instante, caigo sobre el pavimente con los ojos bien abiertos, observo también ella caer de su silla y la sangre correr hasta la alcantarilla delante de mi cara, espesa y rojiza sangre. Despierto atónito, observo a mi alrededor, lo primero que decido hacer es bajar a por un vaso de agua, busco a alguien en casa, mi madre no está, tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de mi abuela, para mi sorpresa, la voz de mi madre contesta, se escucha ruido y llanto en el fondo; mi pregunta es directa: ¿Cómo está la abuela?; un silencio en su voz, demanda para mi lo casi evidente, lo casi presenciado, y el frío por mi espalda vuelve a recorrer, ahora con más intensidad, y ya no se disipa, sino se contiene contrayendo los músculos, sensación de la cual, el grito y el llanto, solo ellos, permiten liberarte. Tras la pausa, finalmente gesticula mi madre: está muerta, aparentemente, se suicidó. Dejo caer el teléfono e intento dar explicación a tan horrenda pesadilla, no tengo compañía, estoy solo en esta casa, no quiero salir no puedo hacerlo, vuelvo a mi cuarto, vuelvo a hundirme en el colchón sobre el suelo, y como por inercia, estiro mi mano hacia mi izquierda, tomo mi ordenador, y mis dedos que cubren la parte baja del mismo para levantarlo, sienten la tibieza y humedad de un líquido, con la luz encendida todavía, veo el rojo en mis yemas, giro el aparato y encuentro tan diabólica frase, marcada con sangre fresca todavía. Sacado de cpp.com Categoría:Otros